Generally, a vehicle seat includes a cushion pad and a seat cover which covers the cushion pad. The seat cover is formed by sewing a plurality of skin materials. Further, in some cases, a stitch is formed in the seat cover along a seam where two sheets of skin materials are sewn so as to improve the design of the seat.
In the seat cover described in Patent Document 1, the stitch is formed in each of two sheets of skin materials along the seam where the two sheets of skin materials are sewn. In addition, the seam allowances of the two sheets of skin materials are split to right and left sides to be folded on the two sheets of skin materials, respectively. The seam allowances are sewn on the skin materials by the stitches.
Further, in the seat cover described in Patent Document 1, a hook-and-loop fastener is provided in a welt seam part in which the seam allowances of two sheets of skin materials are respectively sewn on the two sheets of skin materials. The hook-and-loop fastener of the seat cover is coupled with a hook-and-loop fastener provided in the cushion pad, so as to improve a fitting property of the seat cover with respect to the cushion pad.